


In the Trickster's Bed

by HiddlesLove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Love/Hate, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesLove/pseuds/HiddlesLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is surprised to find a lady servant sleeping in his bed.</p><p>(Third-person reader insert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Smut for now, may change the rating later.

Loki entered his chambers silently as he always did, then shed his coat and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his muscled chest to the cool night air that came in through the window. He then pulled his leather trousers to the floor in exchange for a more comfortable pair of pants, soft like the silk of a scarf he owned. In the darkness his silhouette was illuminated only by the moonlight peeking in through the thick curtains, which were parted slightly. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. He did not want to be alone tonight... Thor no doubt was with a courtesan or a lover, but Loki, despite all rumors told, was not quite so lust driven. He simply enjoyed playing with the loose women for a time but soon it grew dull, for they were so easy to seduce. 

He yawned softly before he lay on his bed with a gentle thud. He turned to his side and cuddled with a pillow when suddenly he felt.. something behind him. Something soft and round pressing against his back, like a... 

Loki moved his hand to feel the object in question and he squeezed ever so lightly to feel its density. It was indeed the rear end of a person, probably a woman. He turned so his front faced her back and moved his hand deftly up her side until he felt the side of her breasts. (He hadn't noticed how her breath was quicker with his experimental touches.)

"Hmph." He muttered to himself then moved his hand away, turning on his back. "A woman in my bed."

"Loki...?" Called the woman, fast asleep. Her voice was timid and somewhat sweet. It brought the smallest of smiles to his face.

"I'm right here darling, come to me." He murmured into her ear mischievously.

She turned towards the sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around him, only partially awake now, so that her dreams were lucid. "Oh Loki..."

"What shall I give you, what will satisfy such a hungry woman?" He smirked.

"Only you, Loki." 

He grinned wider. "That's my girl.."

Suddenly she gasped in a squeak of pleasure as her dream Loki began touching her. "Oh yes Loki.. yes!"

"Shall I pump harder?" Loki growled into her ear, becoming aroused himself.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Suddenly his eyes turned wild and he flipped her on her back, his legs straddling her hips. "Wake up woman, I am here."

Her gasping quieted and after a few moments she opened her eyes fully to see a handsome, half naked prince looking down on her, his black locks hanging from his face, disheveled and his eyes lusty.

"What-"

He lowered himself down and captured her lips until she shoved him upward, pushing him away. "How did you get in my room?! Leave immediately." She ordered, eyes narrowed, though her cheeks were pink and her breathing was fast.

"You are either very bold or very stupid to be ordering a prince out of his room." He said, as she attempted to escape from the confines of his legs which were on either side of her, his lower body pressed flush against her.

" _Your_ room? My Prince this is..." She paused as she saw a few elements that were in no way her own. "This is your room..."

"Indeed." He said. "I must say you were more fun when you were asleep."

"Well your dream self was far more satisfying." She quipped. 

"You make an absolutely horrible liar, but I'll allow you to feign a victory." Loki said.

The woman struggled underneath his grasp and he sat up on her to give her more room. "Since this is your room my Lord, could you please allow me to leave?"

"Ah, but you look so lovely between my legs dear girl." He smirked fiendishly.

"Nevertheless..." She mumbled and squirmed underneath him.

"I will release you when you tell me your name and how you came to rest in my room." Loki decided.

"My name is _____, and I am a maid for the royal family. I was very tired from scrubbing the floors and since my room is on the hall beside yours I was mistaken."

"Ah.. very well." Loki said and rolled off of her, his hands behind his head. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it, the temptation to look at his sexy body was too much and as she left his bed she cast one last look of longing onto his face, neck and chest.

"Ooh.. but I like this." He grinned, as he sat up on his forearms. "The facade of restraint in your mind yet your body betrays you, flushed and ready for me to bed."

"Hush you arrogant man." She scolded then turned her face away from him, yet did not leave.

"How long have I been in your dreams dear girl? How long have you fantasized about my touches?" He asked as his lithe form moved from the bed and his large hands touched her shoulders from behind.

"Far too long..." She said in a whisper, feeling her head lull back until it touched his chest. She could hear her own soft sigh as his fingers ran along her sides.

"When did a spark light in your heart then feed itself into a roaring fire of lust?"

" 'Tis not only lust my prince.. I.."

"Yes?"

"I have felt such feelings for you that I cannot describe."

"Do try."

"It is akin to wanting something with a burning passion, it nearly causing you pain not to have it... And when I saw you.." She drifted.

"Saw me where?"

"At the library, reading your book.. I still remember how handsome you looked, so at peace with the novel.. My eyes drifted to your neck and I imagined placing my lips there and sucking softly."

"So why don't you?"

"It is not right my Prince, I am only a maid." _____ sighed.

"Yes but why should you not act upon a desire that holds such a strong grip on you?" Asked he as his hands rested on her hips.

"I must keep my senses."

"No. You must lose them..." He kissed her ear, then the soft skin underneath where her jaw and neck met.

"No Loki.. I can't."

"Why?" He whispered sharply, clearly upset.

"Because you will not be given any consequences for being with me but I will. I could lose my position."

"So then you lied to me. It is nothing more lust." He hissed then moved away from her. "Leave. Now." His back faced her.

"I did not lie to you, it is more than lust!" She exclaimed causing him to turn around. 

"And I suppose you expect me to believe that you have fallen in love with me without even knowing me?"

"I don't know what it is but I know it is more than lust!"

"Liar! Filthy woman, leave my chambers."

She moved forward and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Do not call me that again."

He smirked ever so slightly, loving the danger in her voice. "Filthy."

Smack. Her hand made contact with his face, causing him to smile slyly from where her slap had turned him.

She moved to leave but he gently held her hand, enough to give her pause but not enough to physically restrain her. "Don't dare leave me woman."

"But I hit you. A Prince." She gulped.

He gently tugged her closer to him until her hand rested on his cool bare skin. "Ehehe.. I know." Slowly he pulled her closer and closer and she let him, her sheer nightgown gracing his skin as her heel left the floor ever so slightly. His thin yet soft lips parted slightly as his mouth hovered above hers. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Please..." She whimpered, her hand cupping his cheek delicately.

"Please what?" He teased, his lips less than an inch away.

"Kiss me Loki."

He needed only move a breath closer to make contact. She moaned quietly as she relished in the racing emotions that came with finally receiving something you had long since wanted. "Loki..." She whispered when he had moved so his mouth just barely connected with hers then pushed closer to her once more, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Her hands roamed the planes of his pex then moved down to his hard abs. He moaned into her mouth and smirked softly before backing up to the edge of the bed. She pulled away from his mouth for air then kissed his chest, making a trail down to the edge of his waistband. 

Loki's mouth opened to the shape of an oval as she nuzzled her face near his clothed crotch, on her knees in submission.

"You.. are so... easy..." He breathed heavily, a grin spread across his face.

She stopped suddenly and grasped his hips to help her stand. She stared at him in disbelief, sadness, and anger. "You have no idea.. what I am capable of." She growled, eyes blazing defiantly. He watched as she left the room, hips swaying, causing him to lick his lips despite how she had humiliated him. _Oh yes, this one is different._


	2. In Thor's Chambers

_____ was in the mess hall eating alongside her fellow workers. She sipped her spoonfuls of soup quietly as she recounted the events of last night. She sighed to herself, wondering if it was wise of her to humiliate a prince in such a way. But what could she do? He might as well have slapped her, for his words stung even so. For a long time now she had fantasized about the youngest prince, thinking he would be sweet and caring, and if only they could meet they would fall in love. Yet this was not the case. He was rude and arrogant and-and-

"You've been avoiding me." Loki said, somewhat disappointed.

She gasped in surprise and looked left and right to find her fear realized. The other women had taken notice. "What are you doing here?" She hissed in a whisper. "They will think I'm sleeping with you!"

"You almost did." He reminded at normal volume, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

" _Almost_ is not the same as did." She asserted. "You must leave." She continued to whisper.

"I must do nothing. I am a Prince of Asgard and I may eat where I wish."

She sighed, looking flustered as she leaned back against her seat.

He lifted her spoon out of the bowl and let the soup dribble back into the bowl. "What is this?"

"My lunch."

"I do not approve." Said he.

"Well, not all of us are as blessed as you are." She sighed.

"I only mean to say that you deserve better." Loki said, his voice softer than it had ever been.

"Thank you, my Prince, but I do not know whether to believe you after you abused my emotions last night."

"I believe you were the one who slapped me, maiden."

"You called me filthy!" She said louder than she intended, and blushed bright red.

"Ehehe.. but you are." He smirked. "I can see in your eyes that you have dirty thoughts about me."

"They weren't dirty, they were sweet. I thought you were a certain way and I was wrong, so you can leave me be now. Go find a new muse."

"I will do nothing of the sort."

"So you admit I am your muse!"

"I- ugh." Loki groaned. "Stop twisting my words woman."

"You may want to play games trickster, but _I_ do not." _____ stood up from her seat and left the room, and Loki watched her leave with a tired smile.

. . . . .

Later that night _____ wandered into the library and was surprised to find Thor there. 

"Ah, greetings fair maiden!" The thunderer boomed then moved to kiss her hand. "You are the maiden Loki failed to seduce."

"So he told you about it?" You said, cheeks flushed with embarassment.

"Nay. I spotted you leaving his room early on in the night." He chuckled. "You seemed very upset."

"Oh.. well-"

"My brother is a clever fellow but he has his areas of weakness." Thor continued.

"The thing is-"

"I wonder if you might tidy my chambers maiden? Perhaps you will find me more to your satisfaction." Thor said with a wink. 

"Prince Thor I think you have the wrong assumption about-"

"Now, now sevant girl, it is an order of the Prince of Asgard. You must obey." He said with a grin.

"I will clean your chambers, however I-"

"Good!" He said then tapped her nose before leaving the library.

Once he had gone, _____ let out a frustrated groan. "I know he is the Prince of Asgard but I deserve better than to be treated like a whore."

"Quite right." 

She gasped and turned towards the sound. Of course, it was Loki. "How long have you been there?"

He simply smirked, then, after a pause, he spoke. "I was hoping you'd come here. I wanted to do something I had never done before..." Slowly he took your hand and placed a gentle, sweet kiss upon it. "I am sorry ______."

"What?" She asked, taken aback.

"I should not have acted in such a barbaric manner, treating you as if you were those shadows of women who have no face to the men who bed them. You are so much more than that, and I can see that now."

"Thank you, Prince Loki." She said softly with care. "You are a gentleman."

He smiled slyly. "A gentleman in some circumstances, a seducer in others." He winked causing you to smile sheepishly.

"If ever you need me." He continued, looking gently into your eyes. "I am always available to you. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and watched him, mouth agape as he gracefully strode out of the room. "Wow..."

Inevitably, _____ had to go to Thor's room, and she hoped he would have forgotten about their chat earlier. However, she wasn't surprised by Thor's forward behavior today. In fact, most Asgardian women adored Thor for it. But _____ required more respect than Thor was probably willing to give in this very arrogant phase of his life, perhaps he would become meek and righteous in the future.

_____ was making his bed now, which was littered with dirty clothes. As she did so she felt someone looking at her from behind. She turned around to see Thor wearing only pants, a lopsided smile on his face. "Prince Thor, I-"

Suddenly she felt her self lifted up in the air, over the shoulder of the broad shouldered man, who was laughing.

"Prince Thor this not respectable, put me down!"

He smacked her bottom before carrying her to his bathing room. 

"Let me down this instant do you hear me?!"

"Eager are we woman?" He bellowed with a chuckle then set her down in the hot tub, soaking her dress. 

"I swear to you, I do not care if you are a Prince or not-" She said this as he happily climbed into the tub, sliding over to her and moving a strand of hair from her face as she spoke, smiling softly as his blue eyes admired her. "I will not hesitate to-"

Suddenly his large arms wrapped around her and pressed her closer to him. "Dear maiden, enough foreplay, I am ready for you." He said and leaned in to kiss her, causing her to pull back as far as his large arms would allow.

"Thor, you do not understand, I am not interested in you, I am attracted to Loki!"

This gave him pause, and he released her, causing her to quickly slip out of the tub while he contemplated her words. "Loki? Loki?! You must be joking woman."

_____ sighed and shook her head then proceeded to wring out her dress. "No, I'm not."

"Do you say this to play games, to cause me chase?"

She headed for the door before he could start to believe his theory. "No Thor. I do not play games." She said, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget about the tip jar (comments section) below! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment! ^^


End file.
